The Masquerade Bash
by Katia11
Summary: Libby organizes a masquerade bash for the seniors to which everyone must wear masks. At this bash, Cindy is kissed by a mysterious stranger and she'll do anything to find out who it was.
1. Hate

Okay, I know a DANCE has been done, like ten million times, but I don't think I've seen one like this…. Tell me what you think!

No own Jimmy.

Hate

It was a normal week in Retroville, which naturally meant that they had nearly died several times because of a certain genius. Cindy rolled her eyes. _Neutron_... She hated him, she hated the way he thought he was the best thing ever, she hated the way he nearly got them killed on a weekly basis, she hated the way he ignored the fact that he was a complete idiot sometimes. She hated the way he left her hanging so many years ago. She hated that he couldn't given her an explanation for his actions in the alleyway eight years ago. But most of all, she hated the fact that she was completely, irreversibly and hopelessly in love with him.

She stole a glance at him. He was at his locker digging for his books, his hair still in its stupid whippy dip hair do, his blue eyes looking like they were focused intently on something. Her breath stopped in her throat. Her heart sped up slightly, the blue piercing eyes, the chocolate brown hair, he was so beautiful.

Suddenly Libby was standing there smiling broadly with a sign in her hand.

"Girl, this is so great!"

Cindy looked at her reluctantly.

"What is?"

Libby held up her sign so that Cindy could read what was written on it.

_Senior Masquerade Bash _

_Friday Night, 7:00 P.M. _

_Everyone must wear masks! Seniors only!_

_P.S. It's girl's choice!_

Cindy scowled.

"A dance, that's what you're so pumped about?"

"This is no ordinary dance! I helped plan it, they'll be wicked sweet tunes, and a chance to enjoy the company of certain gentlemen," she gestured towards Jimmy and Cindy glared at her.

"But how would you know if everyone's wearing masks?"

"Good point," she said, the enthusiasm in her voice deflating slightly.

"But it'll be a fun party anyway, and you're coming."  
Cindy sighed.

"Why?"

"Because, your best friend is charge of it, and it's going to be fun," she said curtly. "Besides, you sulk enough, you need to get out."

"Right," she responded softly.

"Oh come on, what could it hurt?"

"I hate these things," she responded.

"I know you do Cind, but I really think this would be a good thing for you, after your dad…"

Cindy held up a hand, she did not need to be reminded that her mom and her dad had finally gotten a divorce. It wasn't exactly a FUN topic to talk about.

She sighed, stealing another glance at Jimmy.

"Oh, what could it hurt?"

Libby smiled broadly.

"That's the spirit girl, you'll need to find a date you know," she responded jerking her head in the direction of Neutron again.

"I know," Cindy responded.

"You won't regret it Cindy," Libby said happily as she posted the sign on the wall.

And as bunch of senior girls stopped by the poster, their faces lighting up as they whispered and giggled excitedly talking about who they would ask.

No matter what Libby said, she knew she was going to regret this.

-x-

By noon she was still trying to decide who she would take to the dance. She stole a glance around at the hallway, her eyes almost immediately stopped on Jimmy.

No way was she going there. There was no way she was putting herself out there….

Her eyes found Nick who was talking to Britney, who had apparently just cornered him.

Her eyes found a new student Alec, who was talking to a girl she didn't really know. Was there any guy left that didn't have a date all ready? Again her eyes found Neutron. He didn't have a date, she was sure he didn't. But just then Amber cornered him, her smile flashing brightly at him.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Cindy felt a tinge of jealousy as Jimmy just nodded yes. She should've known he was too sweet to say no to anyone. She sighed. Who would she go with now?

She stole a glance at Carl, who looked forlorn as well and got an idea. She walked over to him, he wheezed as he fixed his glasses.

"Hi Carl," she said.

"Hi Cindy, you need a date don't you?"

Cindy nodded.

"Sure," he responded. "But I'll have to give a list of the things I'm allergic to as to ensure a safe evening for all."

Cindy nodded.

"Just email me."

He wheezed again.

"Sure."

She stole a glance at Jimmy, who was smiling brightly at Amber. She felt a slightly sick feeling in her stomach and found herself wishing that the week would just be over.

-x-


	2. A Date With Carl Wheezer

Yes, I feel bad for Carl! He gets left out of everything, well at least in my stories. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.

No own Jimmy.

A Date With Carl Wheezer 

Carl Wheezer; she was going to the dance with Carl Wheezer. She sighed, what HAD she been thinking? He was a geek, he always had been. But, he was a nice guy and he wasn't AS hopeless as he had been in elementary. For instance, he had contacts now, and didn't have to sniff that stupid Allergy medicine, or at least he did it more privately. Also, he didn't fantasize about Judy Neutron anymore which was good, but the significant change in Carl over the years was his hair. At one time his hair had been completely frizzy and unmanageable, but now, it was a bit longer and with a bit of work Cindy MIGHT be able to make him look decent when they went to this thing.

But no matter how many improvements he had made over the years he was still very much himself. He was a klutz, obviously allergic to several things, and he still wheezed like a broken squeeze toy. It wasn't possible that any good could come out of this. Why was she going? She stole a glance at her best friend who was smiling happily. She sighed as she snapped her locker shut and grabbed her books and started walking home.

"Hey Cindy, wait up!" Libby called after her, and Cindy stopped and turned to face her. She was running to catch up to her and Cindy got a very bad feeling in her gut that this was about Carl.

"Is it true?" Libby immediately asked.

"Is what true?"

"That you asked Carl to the dance?"

Cindy felt her heart sink, and finally she nodded. Libby's mouth dropped open.

"There wasn't anyone else! Everyone was all ready taken," she said with a fervent glance back at Jimmy. Libby crossed her arms over her chest irritably for a moment but soon a smile appeared.

"Well, maybe it will be a good thing then."

Cindy shrugged nonchalantly and answered, "Maybe, but he has to send me a list of the things he is allergic to."

Libby snorted. "You'll probably have to wear a bubble!" She exclaimed, and Cindy smiled.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not going alone."

"Seriously, it would've been cool for you to go alone."

"But I'd be the only one."

Libby sighed as Cindy snuck another look at Neutron, when suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes met hers. Her stomach overturned in its place and she nervously tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. He smiled and waved as he placed some books in his bag. She turned away feeling quite flushed.

"Ugh, I hate when he does that."

"What?"

"When he looks at me," she responded truthfully. "He makes me feel like I've tripped going up the stairs or something."

Libby snorted again, and patted her lightly on the back. Cindy looked back up from her books after regaining her normal breathing patterns.

"See you later Cindy," she said with a smile.

Cindy just merely nodded, she was much more focused on the fact that he was walking towards her.

"Hi Jimmy," she said, hoping dearly that he could not hear the way her voice instinctively caressed his name.

"Hi Cindy," he said and smiled his dazzling smile and in a moment Cindy felt like there was no ground beneath her feet. His blue eyes scanned her as he wetted his tantalizing lips with the tip of his tongue. For a moment, Cindy forgot how to breathe.

"What are you up to?" His voice softly asked unaware of the mind blowing affect he had on her. He raised an eyebrow obviously waiting for her response. Her thoughts were incoherent and unorganized. All that she could muster was a shrug of the shoulders. Finally, she found the strength to look away from his intense gaze and she remembered how to breathe, and how to make a coherent sentence.

"I'm just going home," she responded quietly. He just smiled and nodded.

"Well, have a good night," he said and waved goodbye, leaving her standing in the hallway, her knees and her brain feeling very much like jelly. She leaned up against her locker for a moment, taking deep and cleansing breaths, and slowly her brain felt less and less like she had just awoken from a comatose state.

"Whoa," she whispered gripping her books tightly. Finally, after regaining her sense of direction, she flung her bag over her shoulder and started walking home. She didn't understand it; he had always made her feel a little… off. But lately it was like a simple look was all it took to turn her brain into something similar to mashed potatoes. She was losing it!

She sighed as she walked inside her house, her mom was still at work and her dad was surely also working. She had the house to herself. She went upstairs to work on her homework. She sat down on the desk in the corner of the room that most unfortunately was on the side that faced the Neutron's house. She got up and closed the blinds; she did not want to be distracted. She pulled out her calculator and starting working on her Geometry assignment. Suddenly, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight with me and Sheen?"

"What are we going to see?"

"We weren't really sure, but there's that new horror flick out, we'll probably see that."

Cindy thought for a moment, "No thanks Libby, I will just work on homework."

"Okay," Libby chimed and then hung up the phone. She had too much homework to go anywhere. Besides, she would much rather spend a quiet evening by herself. She finished her homework in time for supper, and she warmed herself up a can of Spaghetti O's. She sat down at her computer, checked her Facebook and then went to check her email. She had one email from Carl Wheezer.

_The List of Carl's Allergies_

_**Clothing**_

Wool

Latex

Cotton

Spandex

Polyester

_**Smells**_

Perfume

Most flowers

_**Foods **_

Eggs

Any kind of Seafood

Peanuts

_**What to do if I have an allergic reaction**_:

Call 911 and then inject me with the medicine from my doctor to slow things down.

Thanks Cindy, I will see you at school tomorrow, Carl.

Cindy printed off the list and then shut down her computer. Maybe she would have to indeed wear a bubble to this thing. But there were several fabrics including silk that weren't on the list. She felt a spark of hope, maybe this could work out. She went over to her closet, she didn't have anything that was silk, and silk was extremely expensive but she did have imitation silk. She felt her hope rising even further, she and Libby would have to go shopping.

The next day at school when she discovered that people knew she was going with Carl. Some of the most popular girls stopped and stared at her, laughing and pointing.

"I would've gone by myself before I went with Carl!" They said.

She blushed, but Cindy told herself that she didn't really care if Carl didn't dance well, or really do anything well for that matter. At least she wouldn't be spending the entire night by herself which would've happened if she had gone by herself. They didn't understand this, at least she would have someone to talk to, and everyone else would and DID have dates. No one would've invited Carl if it was not for her and the fact that she would do anything to go with someone. They just didn't understand why she was so afraid of going by herself! It was because Libby would be involved with Sheen, and Nick with his date. She would end up spending the entire night by herself by the punch bowl. But the teasing didn't stop, and it was making her very cranky very quickly.

Suddenly a hand touched her softly on the shoulder.

"Hi Cindy," Carl said quietly.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry you're getting teased because of me," he said apologetically. "You can always change your mind you know, I would understand completely."

She just nodded and touched his shoulder softly.

"I would rather go with you Carl, then be stuck with the two love birds all night," she said in a quiet whisper gesturing towards Sheen and Libby and Carl nodded in understanding. "Besides you're not** that** bad anymore, you're still a major geek, but I think you deserve to have a date as much anybody."

He smiled cordially and then went off to his first class.

"That's really nice of you Cindy," Jimmy's voice said softly, and she spun around to discover that he was indeed standing behind her. He was grinning broadly and his eyes were shining. She again felt like she was falling and there was no way to stop her.

"Not really," she responded faintly.

"I think it is," he added certainly. "He never gets to go to anything like that."

"It's just because I didn't want to spend the whole time with the love birds," she repeated shamefully. Jimmy nodded.

"I know, but still, I think it's good. He needs some fun."

Cindy just shrugged and suddenly his hand was gently on her shoulder. The heat of his hand seemed to burn through her shirt, and right into her skin. Her insides began to melt.

"I think I will," she responded quietly. "As long as he doesn't have an allergic reaction to anything," she finished.

Jimmy laughed heartily.

"That would be very bad indeed," he agreed.

"Are you going with someone?" She asked politely even though she all ready knew the answer.

"Yes," he said simply. "Amber."

"She's a nice girl, I bet you'll have fun," she said. He snapped his head towards her as though to say something, but he did not, he just smiled.

"Yes, I do think I will."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, but just then the teacher came into the room, smiling happily, and Cindy felt like she could throw a rock at his head. How dare he interrupt her moment? She stole another glance at Jimmy. Maybe she would get to dance with Jimmy even though she was going with someone. At this thought, her heart jumped happily and she smiled to herself. One dance, that's all she neeeded. Just a moment with him.... She smiled.

-x-


	3. Obvious

I love Carl! =) He's awesome; I was trying to make fun of myself. Enjoy this chapter. It is mostly filler. But hopefully it's all right anyway! =)

I do not own Jimmy Neutron! If I did, the series would not have ended.

Obvious

The next day at school the whole senior girl population seemed to be talking about what they were going to wear to the dance and STILL talking about who was taking who. Everyone knew that Amber was going with Jimmy, and everyone seemed to be slightly shocked. She overheard Brittney and Leanne talking in the restroom between lunch and French.

"Can you believe that Cindy is going to the Bash with Carl Wheezer?" Brittney asked.

"No," Leanne stated. "I was expecting Cindy to ask Neutron."

Cindy's mouth dropped.

"They've been hot for each other since like elementary," Brittney agreed.

"I know right, we all know she likes him, I mean COULD she be more obvious?" Leanne inquired and they both laughed heartily.

"And he's just as bad!" Brittney sputtered half amused half annoyed. Cindy's heart jumped a little bit. And just then they left the bathroom. For a moment Cindy just sat in her stall, rather shocked. Did everyone in the school know that she had a major crush on Neutron? Did Neutron really like her back? She opened her stall and washed her hands, her mind on nothing but Neutron. And she was walking to French her phone vibrated. It was a text from Libby.

"Where are you?"

But she did not need to respond for she walked through the doors just before the bell rang and took her seat beaming at Libby.

"You will not believe what I just heard in the bathroom!" She said quickly and took out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled the whole thing down a piece of paper and then passed it to Libby when the teacher wasn't looking. Libby was reading, obviously intrigued and when she had finished she looked up at her, her mouth in a broad smile. Cindy sighed and listened more intently to what her teacher was saying.

Finally the bell rang and she was off to her next class, which just happened to be with Neutron. And she couldn't wait. She sat down in her seat and as he walked towards her she began to plan out something witty to say that would get him to talk to her.

"So, you're really going Amber huh?" She asked teasingly.

He nodded.

"Yeah, she's a nice girl, and I figured nobody else would want to go with me anyway."

"Oh really, I happen to know of a few girls who were very disappointed that you were all ready taken."

He looked at her suddenly.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," she responded.

"And who would that be?"

"Oh, just some girls I heard talking the bathroom this afternoon, but why they have the hots for you, I'll never quite understand."

"Some girls find my intelligence endearing you know Vortex," he retorted.

"It's endearing like the stink on a skunk," she responded quickly.

He scowled but there was a playful glimmer behind his eyes. "The feeling is mutual," he retorted. She moved closer.

"Is that so Neutron?"

Her heart was hammering, their hands were close on the table, and she desperately wished he would touch hers. He smiled broadly.

"Yes," he responded.

Suddenly they both stopped talking, and just sat there, staring into each other's eyes. She smiled slightly and then she glanced at their hands on the table; she should just reach out, reach out and take his hand in her own….just to see what he would do.

But before she could, he had moved his hand and was turning away from her. She tried to not portray her disappointment. She began to scribble down notes in her notebook trying not to look at him again, but of course she failed miserably. And he seemed oblivious. His eyes were squinted in concentration, he looked so attractive. She tried and tried not to think about being close to him, or being in his strong arms. But she did not succeed. Finally, class was over and she was freed of him. She grunted in frustration as she walked to her locker. Really those girls were right she was obvious and she knew it, but she only wished HE could figure it out. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he walked into his next class. She smiled as she remembered how deliciously close their hands had been on that table. She bit down on her lower lip softly and instinctively sighed. And forced herself to think about something else.

Just then she remembered that she was going shopping tonight with Libby, and she made a mental note to bring along Carl's list so she would pick out something that was pretty but wouldn't make him miserable. She did want him to have a good time. Over the years she had come to really appreciate him, he was such a nice guy and someday he was going to have a very good girl in his life.

-x-

That evening she met Libby and told her all about the encounter with Neutron. And of course Libby had found the whole thing rather amusing.

"Girl, you just need to make out with him and get it over with," she had teased as Cindy was trying on the fifteenth dress of the night.

"NO!" she cried. "I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it, but I'm afraid of what his reaction might be," she said quietly.

"You'll never know unless you try!"

"I know, but still, I mean this dance thing is coming up and he's going with Amber, and I think it would be awkward to just profess my secret undying love now," she teased.

Libby sighed. "Excuses, excuses," she replied. "Really girl, just buck up and kiss the dude all ready, everybody knows you want to."

"I found a possibility," she said excitedly as she examined herself in the mirror. It was beautiful, a v-necked silk red dress which fell gracefully to her ankles and clung to her curves just as it should.

"I want to see," she said happily.

She stepped out and Libby gaped.

"Girl, you look steamin!"

Cindy blushed so intensely that she could swear she was the exact same shade of red as the dress.

"If you wear **that,** there is NO way that Jimmy will be able to resist you!"

Cindy smiled broadly and checked the price tag; it was on sale!

"Did you find something?"Cindy inquired and Libby nodded holding up a purple halter dress covered in sequence. They paid for their purchases including jewelry and headed out of the department store.

As they got into Libby's car she imagined herself cornering Jimmy on the dance floor, kissing him passionately and then leaving without an explanation. He wouldn't know what hit him.

-x-


	4. All Her Plans

Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!! =)

No own Jimmy!

All Her Plans 

Friday was here, and Cindy had planned what she was going to do, and she knew she had to get Libby in on it. Libby would get Sheen to find out what color mask Jimmy was wearing and then text it to her. But Libby was not going to do so easily.

"But Cind!" She protested. "That ruins the whole spirit of the thing!"

"Ugh! I don't care, I just want to know what color mask he's going to wear!" She nearly shouted, and Libby just smirked.

"Shut up," Cindy replied curtly twisting her blonde hair around her finger nervously. Libby scowled at her, trying to convince her out of it was not going to work.

"I mean, come on girl! Can't you just have a good time without the baggage?"

Cindy scowled back.

Just then Jimmy appeared out of his classroom and Cindy's heart skipped happily. She smiled and waved at him, and he returned the favor. But a moment later he was heading down the hall way.

"I have to get some time alone with Jimmy, or I am going to lose it," she responded quietly.

Libby looked up at her from her book bag and weakly smiled.

"You have something planned don't you?"

"If I tell you will you PROMISE to figure out what color mask he's wearing?"

Libby just sighed and then nodded.

"I am planning to ask him to dance, and then," she blushed intensely; and lowered her voice to assure no one heard her. "And then kiss him like he's never been kissed before."

"HAH!!!!!!!!!" Libby's loud exclamation of excitement filled the hallway and Cindy's already intense blush only increased.

"Shhhh!!!" Cindy shushed her, trying to get the prying eyes away from her. "I just need to get this out of my system, and I am sure that I can go back to pretending I hate him."

"You can't pretend you hate him, you love him," Libby added.

"But, I can have the strength to fool everyone else," Cindy retorted.

"Everyone all ready knows," Libby added once again.

"What?"

"Just a minute, I'll show you," she responded.

Just then she pulled the arm of Brittney so that she was standing next to Cindy.

"Fill in the blank, Cindy loves blank…"

"Jimmy," Brittney added simply.

Cindy's mouth dropped.

"Okay, that will be all, thanks!" Libby said with a smart smirk on her face.

"Shut up," she said as she turned away from her best friend. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I all ready agreed didn't I?"

"Text me tonight, an hour before the dance, no later," Cindy replied curtly.

Libby smiled.

"He's gonna figure it out, ya know, he'll know it was you," she said.

"No he won't," she responded, the spark reigniting inside of her. "Not from the way I'm going to kiss him," her voice oozing with confidence.

Libby's jaw dropped and Cindy turned and walked away with a smart smile plastered on her face.

-x-

The rest of the day Cindy was dying in anticipation, checking her phone almost constantly to see if Libby had found out yet. Finally before last period, Cindy stopped Libby. Her patience was reaching its limit.

"Any word on what mask he's going to wear?"

Libby rolled her eyes.

"I would've texted you if I found out anything!"

Cindy sighed.

"Fine," she replied and she headed off to her final class.

Throughout final hour she was checking her phone every ten minutes. She even could've sworn that she felt it vibrate three times during class. Her plan wasn't going to work if she didn't know what colored mask he was wearing!

After final period was over, she was going to head home, defeated. Suddenly she saw Jimmy walking beside her.

"Hey Cind," he said looking rather down himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to ignore the very LOUD and conspicuous thumping in her ears. They suddenly stopped outside the doors now.

"Oh, I just," he looked at her questioningly. "You really want to know Vortex?"

Usually she would retort with a smart comment, but she just didn't have the energy today.

"Oh, yeah sure," she responded.

Jimmy readjusted his backpack, obviously not sure how to react to this unusual behavior.

"Are you okay Vortex?"

"Is it so weird for me to care about you?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

She shrugged.

"I don't have the energy to fight with you today Nerdtron, I just was curious."

"Remind me to thank whoever or whatever I owe this unexpected and unusual pleasure to," he replied, a grin spreading over his beautiful face. She highly doubted he wanted to know what the cause of HER inner turmoil was…. When she didn't respond with a retort, he took it as a 'go ahead' and cleared his throat.

"Well, you know how I'm taking Amber to the dance right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she wants me to be with her the whole night!"

"That's sort of the point of a date Jim," she said teasingly.

"But she said that if I spend any time with anyone else, she'll destroy the girl personally…" just then a blush started to creep over his cheeks.

Cindy's heart began to droop.

"Girl?"

"Did I say GIRL?" his blush increased and his voice tensed. "I meant boy or girl," he added quickly.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm just saying, I want to talk to other people!" He cried, frustrated the blush still evident on his cheeks. She laughed a little. If her heart wasn't sinking, he would extremely cute right now. He sighed, frustrated.

"I understand Neutron," she reassured him. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. And in that moment, there was a silent understanding between them.

"So what color mask are you wearing tonight?" The words came tumbling out before she had the chance to stop them.

His head snapped towards her suddenly.

"Why?"

"Oh, just curious," she replied unsure and she was sure he could tell, for now he now was facing her, arms folded.

"Isn't it supposed to be a mystery?"

"Fine, I admit it," she paused trying to think of something. "I want to make sure to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't blow anything up."

He rolled his eyes, believing her lie. She exhaled in relief.

"Blue," he replied. "Amber insisted, she said it would bring out my eyes the best," he replied, his voice quiet.

And she couldn't be more right, Cindy agreed in her head. She noted that his blush had returned. A moment of awkward silence passed. "See you at the party tonight Cind," he said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, see you tonight," she said as she waved goodbye and he walked off to his car. She smiled as she sat down on the bike rack. "You'll do more than see me tonight James…"

Just then Libby appeared with a smile on her face.

"Blue, the mask he's wearing is going to be blue!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I know," she responded. Libby sighed, frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"He just told me," she said simply. Libby rolled her eyes and signaled for her to follow.

-x-


	5. Kiss and Run

I don't own Jimmy, sorry for the wait! Enjoy this chapter!

Kiss and Run 

Cindy got dressed and showered when five o' clock came around. She ate some light supper, did her makeup and hair and was about to put her red mask on when the doorbell rang. She then realized that it was now six thirty and Carl was here! She raced down the stairs opened the door and was greeted by Carl with his hair slicked back wearing his suit coat with a red shirt underneath and black dress pants. And Cindy had to admit that even though his shirt sleeves were a little too short, he looked very handsome.

"Cindy, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks Carl," she replied as she put on the mask, grabbed her coat and took his arm. They could see the High School all lit up as they turned down the street in Carl's car. Cindy was feeling confident and then suddenly Carl was wheezing nervously.

"I don't really dance Cindy, you know."

"I know Carl," she replied empathetically.

He smiled at her thoughtfully.

"So I'll probably just be hanging out by the punch," he said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"All right Carl," she said nodding her head.

"I want you to dance though," he wheezed again as they parked and began to walk towards the gym. "With anyone you like."

She nodded her head again. Always

"Yes Carl," she responded. "But first I will get a drink of punch; I hope it's possible to find Libby with all of these masks."

They walked inside, and hung their coats. She could hear the music coming from inside the gym as they turned to walk inside. It was beautiful, lit only by candlelight and a chandelier, silver streamers hung from the ceiling, the tables decorated by a lovely silver tablecloth, and purple and black silverware and utensils.

"Here Libby comes," said Carl pointing to a beautiful lady who was coming towards them wearing a purple evening dress with a silver mask. Her dark skin was covered in glitters and she was beaming broadly.

"Girl, you look hot!" She said happily.

"Thanks," Cindy said adjusting her mask slightly. "You look really good too."

"Thanks," Libby said earnestly. The DJ was spinning a mixture of some R&B songs that Cindy didn't really know with some Grey Star. The combination was actually really cool.

"Good DJ," Cindy said truthfully.

"Thanks! See tonight might not be so bad after all."

"Yeah," Cindy said taking another drink from her cup. Libby smiled.

"You should dance with a few guys."

"But I'm trying to find," she paused for she noticed that a boy wearing a black suit, and a white mask was now standing in front of them.

"Hi Cindy," it was Nick.

"Hi Nick," she said quietly.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Yes, please."

Libby was smiling broadly, giving her the thumbs up as she signaled the DJ to play a slow song. She was going to pay for that later. They danced awkwardly, and Cindy was scanning the floor for any sign of Jimmy.

Just then Libby appeared at the front of the stage.

"Okay classmates!" Her chipper voice commanded immediate attention. "Now, we have some games to play, and some door prizes that you can win, so make sure you enter, and then at the end of the night we will reveal who the winners of the ultimate prize are," she said happily. "It's pretty rockin' if I say so myself."

There was a sudden uproar of excited murmurs. Libby held up her hands.

"Well, let's get this party back on track."

There was a cheer of agreement and another slow song started up and with a sigh Cindy started walking towards the back of the room where she could "hide in a corner" and perhaps spot that blue mask, when suddenly she felt a tight grip on her arm.

She turned around to see a boy whose face was covered by a black silk mask with a silver lining, She squinted, trying to get a good look at him, but it was too dark to see anything but his mask. He gently pulled her into him and began to dance with her. Her skin was starting to tingle pleasantly as the sweet melody danced over them. As they started swaying perfectly in time with the music Cindy began to feel slightly woozy. Whoever this was, he was certainly casting a spell over her. His skin was warm, soft, and he smelled so good. She tried to look up at him, but he kept looking away from her nervously. They just continued to sway, his heartbeat hammering loudly in her ears. The song finally began to slow even further; her palms were starting to sweat slightly because she knew that in just a moment longer she would get to ask who her secret partner was.

The last few chords of the song were now coming to their close.

She turned up her face planning to ask the mysterious guy who he was, but before she could do so his lips were gently pressed against hers. The world seemed to slow slightly as his hands soon found his way to her waist, pulling her gently closer to him. Cindy felt like her feet had completely left the ground as he deepened the kiss and her left hand left his grasp and went up into his soft hair. Just then he pulled away and left her standing in the middle of the dance floor, her mouth hanging open.

Her lips were tingling like mad, and her heart was still hammering like a humming bird's wings. Her breathing heavy and labored she held a trembling hand to her lips. She had never been kissed like that before, but she had loved every minute of it. Every ounce of her being had been filled with an intense longing to feel those lips pressed against hers, even if it was just for a moment. She would do anything to taste his sweet breath again….

"Who was_ that_?" Libby asked snapping Cindy out of her reverie.

"No idea," she responded truthfully.

Libby blinked stupidly, rather like she had been hit over the head.

"What?"

"I have no clue," she said and let an idiotic grin cross her face. "But he was amazing."

"You just made out with someone, and you have no idea who it was?"

"No clue," she stated.

"He didn't say anything?"

"No."

"Oh my," Libby said, letting her jaw drop. "This is insane!"

"I have to find him!"

"But you have no idea who he is! You just said so yourself!"

"I HAVE to know who he was! That kiss…" her stomach swooped like she had missed a step going down a flight of stairs. She let her hand drift up to her lips again. She scanned the dance floor trying to find a guy wearing a black mask with silver lining. She searched the faces; there were black masks, but not the one she was looking for. She let her disappointment show on her face. She also did not see the blue mask that Jimmy was supposed to be wearing, _that's strange_, she thought to herself.

"Cindy, are you all right?"

"Where did he go?"

"Your mystery kisser disappeared?"

She nodded.

"What kind of a guy goes around makin' out with a girl and then just leaves her hangin'!"

"No idea," she said as she again scanned the room hopefully. Maybe he had taken a bathroom break and had then come back. But indeed, he was still not there. "Well if he doesn't come back, it'll be much easier to find him," she said trying to make herself feel better.

"Why?"

"I can just ask the girls if any of their dates mysteriously disappeared," but when she said it, it sounded rather comical. Libby snickered quietly.

"You really think it will be that easy?"

"No, but it'll be worth it," she said seriously.

"You're serious!" She exclaimed half surprised.

"Yes," she scanned the room yet again but to no avail.

"Well, I can help, I suppose. What color mask was he wearing?"

"Black, with a silver lining around the edges," she replied.

"Okay," she gave Cindy the thumbs up as she headed towards the punch bowl.

Carl was sitting down, drinking a glass of his own punch. Cindy sat down with a dreamy sigh. Carl smiled at her.

"Did you have a good dance?"

She nodded.

"Who did you dance with?"

"No idea," she responded quietly.

"Oh," he said wheezing.

She smiled again, and got back up to start searching the faces. She asked a few people if they had seen the boy with the black mask… She then noticed then Libby was walking up to her, her face looking forlorn.

"I can't find anyone matching your description Cind, are you sure his mask had a silver lining?"

"Positive."

"And you didn't see his face at all?"

"Nope," she responded. "Not even his eyes, he kept looking away from me, like he didn't want me to see his face."

"Well, Cindy as much fun as this was, I'm going to go back to hosting my party if you don't mind," Libby said tentatively.

"No, go ahead," Cindy replied and went back to sitting down in the chairs by the punch bowl. There was heaviness in her heart all of a sudden.

"Hey Cindy," Nick said softly.

"Hi Nick," Cindy looked up and took a glance at his mask. It was white. She sighed; she was starting to wonder if she just imagined it all.

"You haven't seen a guy in a black mask with silver around the edges have you?" She asked rather desperately.

"Yeah, actually I have."

Cindy perked up from her slouch.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I saw him over by the punch bowl, and remembered thinking that it was weird that he wasn't talking to anyone."

"Did you catch a glance at his face by chance?" She asked hopefully.

"No," he replied.

She sighed.

"But I did see him leave."

Cindy's heart sunk even further into her stomach.

"You did?"

"Yeah he left right after he kissed you."

"You saw that?" She blushed deeply.

"Who didn't?"

The blush increased.

"Right," she replied quietly. "So he left?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Shoot!"

Cindy sighed and decided she needed some fresh air.

The night was perfectly clear, and the stars were shining brightly. But her mind was STILL on her mysterious boy. She sighed and sat down on a bench, letting her mind wander. She hadn't gotten to dance with Jimmy this evening after all, but it had still been a wonderful night. Too bad she would never know who had kissed her.

With a sigh she walked back inside. Just before she got to the gym her eye caught a glimpse of something black sticking out of a nearby garbage can. Her breath caught in her throat. She walked over to the garbage can and pulled out a black mask with silver lining around the edges. It was soft in her hands, like silk. She ran her thumb across the delicate nose and lifted it gently to her lips and kissed it softly. Trying to inhale any scent left upon it, but it just smelled like fabric. All of a sudden Libby appeared, and she almost immediately gasped loudly, staring at the mask in Cindy's hands.

"You found it!"

Cindy nodded sadly.

"I thought I was losing my mind," said Cindy quietly.

Libby nodded and just then Carl came out of the gym obviously looking for her. He saw the mask in her hands and a look of dawning comprehension came over his face, but then it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Why are you holding a mask Cindy?"

"Hopefully I can use it to find its owner."

"Oh okay," Carl nodded. "Are you ready to go home?"

Cindy nodded and took his arm.

"Yes, Carl I do believe I am."

-x-


	6. The Search Begins

Thank you for reviewing! Love, Katie

I do not own Jimmy… or anything else for that matter. But, I think I do have a new celebrity crush.. =) Sterling Knight is cute stuff. What, a married girl can't have a celebrity crush?

The Search Begins

Over the weekend she had gone through the year book to look at the pictures of the boys in her class trying to remind herself of anything. But no matter how hard she tried she could not remember what her 'mystery boy' looked like. When Monday came around she decided that she could ask people about a certain boy in a black mask with silver edging. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. She was going to ask every senior in her class to see if maybe he talked to someone, or made a slip up somewhere. She glowed inside knowing that all it took was one person who saw his face or heard his voice.

"So who are you going to ask first?" She asked, knowing Cindy's plan.

"Well, I thought I would start with Sheen," she said gesturing to Libby's boyfriend who was walking towards them. Libby smiled smartly.

"I'm sure he didn't see anything, he was with me the whole time."

"Well, I know he was hanging out at the punch bowl before the mystery guy danced with me, so maybe they were there at the same time."

"I'm telling you, he was with me the whole time."

"Hi Sheen," Cindy said pulling out a notebook and a pencil. He looked suddenly nervous.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, I just want to ask you about this mask," she said pulling out the mask from her book bag. "Did you see the person wearing it?"

Sheen studied it for a while, and then shook his head no.

"I don't think so," he said quietly.

"Not even by the punch bowl?" She asked hopefully, but Sheen just shook his head no again.

"No, I promise Cindy, I didn't see anyone wearing a mask like that."

Cindy sighed as her thumbs ran again over the soft, gentle fabric.

"I told you so," Libby chimed teasingly. "Well who is your next…"

But the bell rang just as she was in the middle of her question. They hurried off to their classes. Who would she ask next? She knew Nick was off the list since he had danced with her a moment before hand, but there were eighty guys in her class. She decided that the next person she would ask was Oleander who she had her first class with anyway. Her heart jumped as she caught a glimpse of Jimmy also heading to his first hour class. She was then suddenly reminded that he had not been at the dance on Friday, or at least she had not seen him. Just then she saw Butch not far behind Jimmy and she tried to catch up to him, but he then went into his first class.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said as she sat down next to Libby.

"What is?"

"Asking these people about my mysterious guy," she responded quietly. "There's a few of the guys," she said gesturing to Oleander and a few other senior guys who were sitting across the room.

Libby just nodded as class began and Cindy began planning how she would pin Oleander.

Finally the bell rang and Cindy stood up as she swung her bag over her shoulder and practically ran out of the room to catch Oleander and his group of friends.

"Hey Oleander, guys, wait up!" She cried. The whole hall turned to look at her; and she just smiled as she caught up with him and a few guys that she didn't really know.

"What's up Cindy?" he asked obviously distracted by something else.

Cindy rummaged around her book bag pulling out the mask yet again.

"Okay, what I want to know is if you saw the person who was wearing this mask on Friday night."

He studied the mask squinting slightly in concentration. He took the mask from her gently and ran his hand along the fabric. Maybe it was him! Something inside of Cindy sighed in disappointment. But, she convinced herself that if it was him she was going to tell him exactly what he had done to her on that dance floor…

"No, I don't think I did Cindy," he replied honestly. "I'm sorry, is there any other way I can help you?"

She smiled gratefully; she had never known Oleander was such a sweet guy.

"No, I'm just trying to figure out who wore this mask," she said sadly as she took the mask back and put it in her backpack. "Or just find someone who saw him, or talked to him."

Oleander nodded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't see anyone wearing a mask like that, but I will contact you if any sudden memories come back to me."

"Thanks," she said as she headed off to her second hour class. The rest of the guys reciprocated his answer. Four down; seventy six more to go.

It was a long morning since Cindy was interrogating any guy she saw for any information that she could find, but to no avail. It was like the guy was a ghost. It was finally lunch and Cindy sat down rather irritated. She had interrogated seventy five guys who all knew nothing and the only three left were Jimmy, Butch, and Abraham.

"Hi Cindy," said Carl.

"Hi Carl," she said letting the annoyance seep into her tone.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Yes," she responded simply. "No one seems to know who wore this mask at the dance Friday!" She said slapping the mask angrily down on the table. "It's like he was a phantom!"

"The phantom of the opera is there!!!!!!!" Sang Libby's voice as she sat down, Cindy glared at her.

"Very funny Libby," she responded. "But seriously," she added. "Will I find anyone who knows ANYTHING about him?" She asked as she dug her spoon into her pudding forcefully. "I just want to know who he was," she mumbled under her breath. Just then she caught a glimpse of Butch.

"I'll see you guys later," she said quietly as she took the mask and rose from the table. She was so focused on Butch that she didn't see Jimmy coming straight towards her with a tray full of food. There was a sudden and forceful bump and she suddenly she found herself covered in Jimmy's lunch, and Jimmy looking rather frightened.

"NEUTRON!" She cried angrily as she tried to wipe off the mash potatoes.

"Sorry Cindy!" he said earnestly, he handed her a napkin. She looked up into his eyes and almost forgot why she was angry, but as she looked back down at his now empty tray she remembered.

"You ruined my shirt you klutz!"

He looked guiltily at her pink shirt and nervously laughed.

"Well, if you had been paying attention to where you were walking, this wouldn't have happened Vortex," he retorted with a hint of frustration evident in his voice.

She sighed.

"Well if you weren't so focused on whatever you were thinking about you would've noticed me!"

He scowled and rolled his eyes as he gently pushed her to one side. "Excuse me Cindy," he said quietly as he sat down at their table. Cindy sighed as she walked over to Butch who was staring at her, obviously interested in the squabble that had just taken place. She smiled at him and then sat down at his table across from him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know if you saw anyone wearing_ this_ mask," she started as she pulled out the mask, laying it on the table. "On Friday night," she finished. Butch arched an eyebrow and snickered.

"You think I actually go to things like that?"

"Well, no actually, but I figured it was worth a shot."

Butch laughed yet again and shook his head.

"No Cindy, I didn't go."

She nodded and shoved the mask back into her bag. There were still two guys left, but none of them seemed to be in the lunch room, and she figured that they must have all ready left. She stole a glance down at her shirt, she would need to try and get this stuff off, but first she was going to tell Libby to deliver the message that she might be a few minutes late. Miss Latonia their French teacher was usually pretty cool about not giving out a tardy if you had a legitimate excuse.

Cindy sighed as she sat back down at her own table and she noticed that Jimmy had left with a rather smart smirk on his face.

"You told him didn't you?" She asked Libby.

Libby nodded.

"I'm sorry Cindy, he was just asking why you were so distracted about and I had to tell him!"

"You had to? HE forced you to?"

"No, but," Cindy held up a hand, not wanting to listen to Libby's excuse. And she sighed, slumping back in her chair.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just laughed, and said you were acting ridiculous."

She gritted her teeth. He thought she was ridiculous for trying to find the mystery man? Well she would show him when it turned out to be some really hot guy. But then what? She had been just secretly hoping that it would be Jimmy, but what if it wasn't? Would she take a risk on dating someone new? Would she say no even though she couldn't deny what she had felt on the dance floor Friday night?

Sheen kicked her softly breaking her out of her thoughts.

"It's time for class Cindy," he said quietly. She snuck another glance into her book bag at the beautiful silk mask and it renewed her determination. She stood up and grabbed her lunch bag and headed out the double doors. She hurried quickly to the bathroom and quickly began running warm water over the remaining bits of gravy. Suddenly Amber appeared from one of the stalls.

"Hey Amber," she said squeezing her shirt, and then sticking it back under the water.

"Hi," she said stealing a glance at her shirt. "What happened?"

"Neutron," she said rather curtly. And suddenly she realized who she was talking to. "Speaking of which, you went to the dance with him on Friday night, right?"

"Yeah," she answered with a chipper tone in her voice, obviously it had gone well.

"Well, I was just wondering if he was with you the whole night," she said simply. Amber cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I mean there was a few times he had gone to go get punch, or use the restroom but he was with me pretty much the entire time."

Her heart dropped.

"Well then," she said as she pulled the mask from her bag. "Did you see anyone who was wearing a mask like this?"

"No, actually I didn't Cindy," she responded honestly as she began drying her hands.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, I've got to get to class, see you later Cindy," she said and then disappeared out the door. Cindy hung her head in her hands trying to ignore the sudden throbbing that seemed to be ringing in her ears. It hadn't been Jimmy; it had been someone else who had made her feel like she had been touching the sky. She sighed as she began to dry the wet spot on her shirt. Finally, it was dry and she couldn't really tell that it had been spilled on so she flung her book bag over her shoulder, and headed to class.

But her mind was elsewhere, on a certain pair of lips that were hiding somewhere in this school. She doodled all through French, not really listening at all. Trying so hard just to remember the slightest detail, but after thinking long and hard she decided the only thing she could clearly remember was that his skin had been white. That did narrow it down, but not by much. Suddenly Libby kicked her and gestured to the front of the classroom.

When class was over she felt a new determination to find the next guy in their yearbook Abraham.

"I have to go find Abraham," she said surely.

"You only have five minutes!" Libby called as she started walking away. But five minutes was more than enough time. She walked straight up to Abraham who was still stuffing his books into his bag.

"Hi Abe," she said as she pulled out the mask. He looked at her, with a frustrated scowl on his face.

"What do you want Vortex?"

"I was just wondering if you saw anybody with this mask on," she said as she gestured towards the mask. "On Friday night," she stopped as he began looking at the mask rather intently and preparing herself for his answer.

"No, I didn't," he said curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for class."

Cindy just sighed and headed to class. When she sat down next to Jimmy, the mask was still in her hand.

"Let me guess," he said teasingly. "That's the mask of this Prince Charming you've been hunting so desperately for?"

She nodded, putting it up on the table; the smooth fabric glistened in the light.

"Did you see anyone wearing this mask?" She asked rather dully; knowing the answer she would receive.

"Maybe," he said with a smirk. Maybe this was why he had been acting like such a jerk, he had seen who it was and he was going to mess with her!

"Did you really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes," he paused. "She was nice."

She scowled at him, and he just smirked.

"Did you seriously see him?"

He nodded.

"For a few moments at the punch bowl, but he never said much, he was very quiet. Creepy like actually."

She sighed as she took the mask off the table and stuffed it back into her bag.

"Oh well," she said quietly to herself as the bell rang.

-x-

Tune in next time! And please review, it makes my life.


	7. Kiss Me

Enjoy! =) I do not own Jimmy… Sorry for the wait!

Kiss Me

The next day at school Cindy was grumbling to Libby about no one knowing anything about her 'boy'. Suddenly Libby turned to her and said,

"How are you going to tell if they are lying or not Cind? I mean, you didn't see who it was, so chances are, someone's lying."

"I need to find who he is Libby."

Libby slouched in her chair, obviously growing more tired of this pursuit by the minute. "Why don't you just go around and kiss every guy in the school?!" She exclaimed angrily.

Cindy's brain clicked, Libby had obviously seen the expression on her face.

"Cindy! I wasn't serious!"

"But it's the only way I will find out!"

"But how will you know?" Libby asked, her voice dripping with skepticism.

"I will just know."

"Cindy, you can't be serious! This would be the stupidest thing you've thought of, EVER!" She exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

She just smirked and Libby slapped her forehead.

"There can't be any good that can come out of this."

But there was no other way, she was going to catch the little liar whoever he was red-lipped. When they got to school Libby was hanging back behind her, obviously not wanting to be seen with the crazy girl. She saw her first victim, Oleander. She walked straight up to him and grabbed his shirt collar and before she had time to protest, she kissed him.

"Oh my," Libby's shocked voice whispered. She obviously had not been expecting her to actually DO it.

Cindy instantly knew he wasn't who she was looking for and she released her grip. He stood there for a moment blinking stupidly then he got an aggravated look on his face.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed, but she just smiled at Libby sadly.

"He's not the guy," she said sadly and began looking for some more innocent senior boys. She spotted Abraham. He was scowling at her, obviously he had seen her attack on Oleander, and his eyes were widening in fear as she walked towards him. He blinked rather stupidly and then she planted one on him, nothing. She sighed and pulled away leaving several of those in the hallway staring at her and she just smiled as she swung her bag over her shoulder. She honestly did believe Butch, so at least she didn't have to kiss him.

"But Cindy, this is different, you didn't KNOW who it was, and when you kiss them like that, you know who they are and maybe it affects what you think you feel," Libby argued. "Plus, you're starting to scare people! Including your best friend," she added.

"I need to take chances Libby, I need to," she whispered. And then she turned to look at Libby with a smile.

"Girl, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Let's put up a poster."

Libby raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What would it say?"

Cindy grabbed piece of poster board from Libby's locker began to write in large bold letter.

_**ALL senior boys MUST report to the Gym at 3:00 this afternoon. This is a mandatory senior meeting, do NOT miss it. **_

Libby scowled at her.

"You don't have the authority to do that, only," she paused. "I do."

Cindy nodded as she pinned up the poster board smiling broadly.

"Exactly, they'll all think it's you. They won't even know what hit them!"

Libby sighed as she pulled on her sweater sleeve nervously.

"But Cindy, I'm supposed to be the President," but she stopped mid sentence. "All right," she agreed.

That afternoon, Cindy printed a list of every senior guy in their class and handed it to Libby and patiently described what she would need to do.

"Remember, I've got to be blindfolded," she said sternly. Libby just nodded as the gym doors swung open and Cindy hid in the corner.

"Hi Libby, what's going on?" a familiar voice chimed.

"Oh, you'll see," she responded as some more senior boys walked through the doors. Soon every boy in their class was standing there rather dumbfounded.

"So? What's so important?"

Cindy appeared, and a few of them cringed as though they suddenly understood. Libby wrapped the blindfold around her face.

"Now, each one of you has to kiss Cindy, it doesn't have to be for long, but you have to."

There was silence.

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I said so, and I'm the president!" Libby responded. "So, okay, you go first."

As Cindy prepared herself, she heard Libby mumble "This is crazy."

Suddenly there was a scratchy pair of lips upon hers. His breath tasted slightly like onions.

"Nope," she simply stated and Libby marked off a name of the list she had given her.

"Next!"

Cindy braced herself again, and suddenly someone was kissing her very fiercely, but it was when his tongue tried to force its way into her mouth that she pushed him away. "EWW, he's most definitely not him."

"Okay then, next."

This next boy at least had soft lips, and it was somewhat enjoyable, but it was nothing like what she experienced that night on the dance floor. But, it COULD be…. She pulled away and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, that was nice, that one's a possibility," she said happily. Libby didn't make a sound.

"Next," Libby said calmly, and Cindy took note that she was doing really well as to not giving her a clue as to who she was kissing.

She felt a pair of wet lips, obviously wetted from spit, and she pulled away quickly.

"Nope," she said surely.

She found a few other possibilities but no one she was absolutely sure of and she was beginning to wonder how many guys were left.

"Only one left," Libby said quietly.

"Good," she said. Her lips were getting seriously confused. She felt a pair of soft lips, but it wasn't gentle enough to be certain, but it was close. She pulled away and smiled.

"That's a possibility," she said happily.

"Okay, well take off your mask Cindy, and see your choices."

She did so and what she saw was a complete surprise.

Carl, Sheen, Nick, Abraham and a boy she didn't really know stood there. Her heart sunk, there was no Jimmy. But, she had to know, she had to.

"Okay, so one of you is lying."

They all looked very nervous. She held up the mask yet again.

"Which one of you wore this mask last Friday night?"

"I did Cindy," Nick admitted.

She snapped her head towards him, he was crimson.

"But you were with.."

"I told her I was going to the bathroom for a few."

"But I danced with you just before," she started.

"I had the mask in my jacket pocket," he said simply, they stared at each other for a moment and she smiled. She began to walk over to him.

"Well then," she smiled brightly. "Let's test it, shall we?"

His lips touched against hers softly and Cindy remembered that it was the third kiss she received. But something was off. Perhaps it was just because the mood wasn't exactly like it had been that evening. She pulled away from him and he smiled.

"So?"

"It was nice, but I still don't believe you," she responded quite frankly. Libby threw up her hands in aggravation. She turned to Carl and smiled at him.

"Was it you Carl?"

He smiled back and then he laughed nervously.

"No, I don't dance, remember?"

But she did not listen; she merely kissed him. She was surprised when she did; his lips were soft, almost too soft, and slightly cold from being nervous. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Wow Carl, I had no idea you were a good kisser," she said simply. He blushed deeply.

"Thanks," he wheezed and she remembered her mystery boy hadn't wheezed. So with a sigh she started to walk further down the line. Abraham by this time was starting to look very nervous. But she simply touched his lips with her own. They were scratchy and slightly wet. It was not him.

Sheen was next in line, in the corner of her eye she saw Libby tense up protectively. She held out her hand as to assure Libby that everything was fine. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. she pulled away with a deep sigh, and Libby sighed in relief.

"Would I ever kiss anybody other then my Libby?" Sheen retorted and went over and firmly kissed his girlfriend. She stared at Carl, who was smiling.

"Well Carl, looks like you're the only one left, you must be him."

"Well, not necessarily," Libby said quietly. "There were a few guys who didn't show up," she said simply. Cindy scowled as she sat down on the bleachers and picked up the list. There were a few names that didn't have a line through them. Butch, well that was obvious, a kid named Ryan Deshae who she was pretty sure was gay, and then….her heart beat quickened as she stared at a name near the bottom of the list. Clear as day in the black print,

Jimmy Neutron.

Cindy's heart fluttered and she rose from the bleachers. Libby was smiling as though she knew what Cindy was thinking.

"I've got to go find him," she said and then walked with confidence through the gym doors.

-x-


	8. You Are Him!

Sorry it took so long to update, and this chapter is short. But the next one is almost finished! Thanks for reading! Love, Katie.

I don't own Jimmy.

You Are Him! 

She walked at a very quick pace, hoping she could catch Jimmy after Science Club got out. Sure enough, he was walking out of the room at that very moment.

"Hi Cindy," he said as they met in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi Jim, how come you didn't come to the gym?"

"Oh, I told Libby I had science club and she said it wasn't that big of a deal, that you'd come and find me afterwards and tell me what happened," he said smiling.

"You missed a pretty important meeting," she started, but she wasn't sure how to word this correctly. "We did something kind of unique."

"Oh really," he said as he reached inside of his locker pulling out his books. "What did you do?"

She smiled bravely and began to advance towards him. He looked at her rather startled, but he did not move. She moved even closer and took his hand in hers. Soft skin…. Her heart was hammering like a drum.

"Cindy what are you doing?"

She smiled at him and then she brought her lips to his. Automatically she was back on the dance floor, with his sweet breath, his soft lips pressed so gently against hers, his soft skin… Her head began to spin just like it did then. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but then he suddenly he pulled away red as a tomato.

"It's you," she whispered. He brushed his hair nervously out of his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped back. She held out the mask so he could see it and he took it in his hands.

"You're him, you're the boy that kissed me at the dance," she said softly.

He looked at her with a shy smile, but then it faded.

"No, Cindy, I promise, I was with Amber the whole night." His blush began to turn a much deeper shade of scarlet.

"Tell me the truth," she demanded.

There was silence in the hallway for a moment or two. He looked nervously into his backpack and then looked up earnestly into her eyes.

"No, Cindy, I'm not him."

Her hopes shrank and she sighed as she fell against a nearby locker.

"Did you want me to be him?" He asked suddenly, Cindy felt a blush starting to creep unto her face as she turned to face him again.

"It wouldn't have been so bad," she admitted. He smiled broadly, but then handed the mask back to her gently.

"But I wasn't him," he persisted. And then he started off towards the parking lot. Cindy sighed again feeling very confused; her lips still tingling like mad. Just then Libby suddenly appeared from around the corner looking hopeful but Cindy shook her head.

"He says it wasn't him," she said sadly.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes," she replied as she studied the mask more intensely.

"Well?"

"It felt exactly like the kiss that night Libby, I'm so certain that it was him, but he says it wasn't," she paused and sighed happily. "It was perfect."

Libby also looked puzzled.

"But he says it wasn't him," she stated again. "Why do you think he would lie?"

"Maybe he's embarrassed to say that he was the one who kissed you."

"Maybe, but it seems unlikely he's lied to me that many times," she said quietly.

"Oh Cindy, I'm sorry," she said quietly. "But you said the kiss was good?"

"Libby, that's it!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Maybe it doesn't matter if Jimmy was the mystery guy or not, I'm in love with him," she said firmly.

"Yes, but I'm not following your train of thought Cind," Libby said.

"I should go chase him down!" She explained patiently and Libby nodded.

"Yes, you should!" With that she chucked the mask into the garbage can. Thankfully Jimmy was not very far away from the school.

"Neutron, wait up!"

He turned around with a large smile on his face.

"Yes Vortex?"

With his blue eyes penetrating on her she felt like her feet were strangely too large for her legs. She was blushing wildly now.

"So, while you maybe didn't kiss me at the bash, you kissed me just then, and you did just fine," she started and it took her a moment to figure out that her words really didn't make a lot of sense. He raised an eyebrow.

"You kissed ME remember Vortex?"

"Yes, I do remember, but what I'm trying to say is that, while you may not be my mystery guy, you are the guy that I…" she stopped when she saw Amber walking up to him with a very tight top on.

"Are you coming Jimmy?"

"Yes," he said to her quietly. "Just a moment," he told her and she glared at Cindy, whose mouth was hanging open.

"You two are going out now?" She had a hard time concealing the jealousy in her tone but he didn't respond.

"What were you going to tell me?"

"Oh," she stole another glance at Amber, who was flipping her hair stupidly. "It was nothing important."

"All right then Vortex, I'll see you tomorrow."

She just smiled and waved stupidly as they drove off into the sunset. What the heck just happened?


	9. Love Notes

Well, I suppose it is about due time I posted this. I am terribly sorry for the long break, but I hit a bit of a brick wall with this story, but I over came it! Hah!

I don't own Jimmy.

Love Notes 

Cindy walked home feeling empty. She did not understand what was going on with Jimmy lately. One minute he seemed like he liked her, the next he didn't. And now he was dating Amber? He was thoroughly aggravating. She sighed heavily and walked towards her house, when she saw that Amber and Jimmy were sitting outside in the grass doing homework together she froze. Amber had her head gently rested against his shoulder and he didn't seem to notice or care. She growled as she walked inside of her house trying her best not to look back.

She sat down at her desk and closed the shades to assure that she wouldn't see them cuddling together. She felt so strange. She had realized that she needed to tell Jimmy how she felt, and now she wouldn't even have a chance to. She realized that her man in the mask didn't matter anymore; she wanted Jimmy and only Jimmy. Of course she had known this for a while, but now she knew that she had to make a conscious choice. Maybe she should try again to find the mystery boy. Whoever he was obviously cared about her.

She went over to her bed and plopped down on the sheets when suddenly she heard a loud giggle from across the street. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow trying to not hear the giggling. But it would not stop, and finally she got sick and tired of hearing it so she went to the window, opened the shade but discovered that Amber was now sitting by herself talking to someone on her cell phone. She didn't know where Jimmy had gone, but she felt relieved that it wasn't him that was making the stupid blonde giggle so much. She felt a surge of triumph as she closed the shade again. Maybe they weren't dating, she'd have to ask him about it when she got some time.

Just then her cell phone started ringing and it was to her surprise the Neutron house.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cindy!" Mrs. Neutron's voice greeted cheerily. "Jimmy here was just telling me that you still have the book you borrowed from us."

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Oh, well why don't I send Jimmy over to grab it for me, I need it for a book club I'm doing."

"Oh," Cindy paused for a moment. "Sure, that'd be fine."

"He'll be over in a minute," she replied and then hung up. Cindy hurried over to her desk and grabbed the book from her drawer. But she made sure that she left it on her bed so Jimmy would have to come in. She quickly fluffed her hair and just then she heard the door bell ring loudly.

"I'll get it mom!" She called as she bounded down the stairs nervously. She opened it to discover that indeed, Jimmy was standing on her front steps with a broad smile on his face.

"Hi Jimmy," she said bashfully.

"Hi Cind, do you have that book?"

She smiled.

"Come in, I'll be right back," she said quickly.

He did as he was told and shut the door behind him. She smiled warmly at him as she raced up the stairs; she grabbed the book and came back down quickly. "Sorry," she responded.

"It's ok," he said quietly.

"So, are you and Amber, going out now?" She was very forward and direct with this question and Jimmy seemed a little caught off guard by it.

"Well, er…" he paused nervously. She smiled warmly; she wanted to hear it from him. "I guess so, I mean we are doing this project together and then we're going out to dinner," he mused quietly.

"Oh," she responded just as quietly. She held out the book, and he held out his hand to take it, but the tips of their fingers touched. She looked up from the floor and into his deep blue eyes. Tingles were running through her whole hand now. She smiled at him shyly.

"Jimmy, about what I was trying to tell you earlier," she started and slid her hand over his. His eyes grew in surprise. "I don't really know if I want to find that mystery guy so much anymore, because I wanted it to be …."

"CINDY! Supper is ready!" Her mother's voice called from the kitchen. Cindy sighed unhappily.

"That's my cue to go," he said quietly taking the book completely from her grasp. Cindy acted again before she thought. She grabbed his wrist and spun him so he was facing her.

"No, you have to hear me out Jimmy," she said intently.

"Maybe tomorrow Cind, my mom is expecting me back home," he replied shortly.

It was the lamest excuse she'd ever heard, but before she could argue he had stepped out the front door, closing the door behind him. She watched him walk across the street from the living room and when he had gone inside she walked into the kitchen.

"Mother, couldn't it wait?"

"I didn't want it to get cold," she replied honestly.

Cindy laughed at this and took a plateful of the spaghetti sitting on the table.

"You know dear, I really don't know what you see in that boy," she said gently.

"Yeah, neither do I," Cindy responded coldly.

The next morning at school she was watching him walk across the hallway longingly as usual when she opened her locker, but when she finally turned her head she saw that there was a note stuck into the crack. With a sigh she unwrinkled the small note.

_Hard you have searched, well search no more. _

_I am the mystery man you've been looking for._

_Who I am?_

_I am a shadow, a mystery that you shall discover_

_Only if you can decipher my clues_

_I sit in a place filled with blue where you can see the galaxy._

_Love, the Mystery Man._

Cindy's mouth dropped open and she let out a silent gasp. Libby walked up and seeing the note in her hands, read it over her shoulder.

"He's giving you clues? Girl that's so cute, it's like a scavenger hunt!"

"Yeah, but," she trailed off as she let her eyes find Jimmy who was now walking to class.

"Girl, you've got to at least give this guy a chance."

"I suppose," she muttered, defeated by Libby's logic. "So where is someplace that is filled with blue?"

"Well, there's aqua world, that has a blue room with stars painted on the ceiling, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, any other places like the observatory?"

Just then the warning bell rang telling them they had five minutes to get to class.

"Well, I'll think about it and let you know what I come up with," Libby said and Cindy nodded in agreement.

She spent the rest of the day switching between thinking about her mystery man's location and Jimmy's lack of girlfriend. They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, she still had a chance! She sighed as she ran her hands along the paper, and her mind drifted to the mask she had thrown in the garbage.

She thought long and hard about every blue room that she knew. She knew that the observatory didn't have a blue room and that was the only place she could think of that you could see the galaxy. She groaned frustrated, trying to rack her brain. Just then she remembered from her childhood, a blue room in the Science Museum in which there was a replica of all the planets and their moons. She smiled, having figured out her first clue.

When she saw Libby next she excitedly told her this.

"So will you come with me after school?"

"Yes!" Libby happily chirped. "At least this isn't crazy like your other ideas," she muttered before walking away. Cindy rolled her eyes and tucked the note safely inside her locker. Maybe this boy did have a chance of winning her heart.

"Hey Cindy, I'm really sorry about yesterday, I should've stayed to listen to you," Jimmy's voice said quietly. She closed her locker and let their eyes meet slowly.

"It's okay Jimmy, I sort of caught you off guard," she admitted as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"So what is it that you've been trying so hard to tell me?"

"Well, you see Jimmy for a while now I guess I've sort of had…"

"Jimmy, if we don't go now, we'll be late!" Amber chimed as she conveniently joined them at just the wrong time.

Cindy sighed. Jimmy looked truly sorry as Amber linked arms with him and took him away. Cindy waved half heartedly and turned and walked to her own class.

"This is just peachy," she muttered unhappily under her breath.

But there was light at the end of the tunnel, she was going to meet the boy who loved her very soon. She smiled to herself, and then she could maybe move on from Jimmy.

Or at least she could try.

That evening she walked to the Science Museum to the Planet Room with Libby. She was so nervous her hands were shaking.

"So, what are you going to do if it's not Jimmy?"

"I hope it is," she replied honestly. "But the odds aren't in my favor, whatever happens I promise I'll give the guy a chance."

Libby nodded.

"Good."

She opened the door and found that the room was empty, but the projector was running. She looked around the room more carefully, but it was still very empty. She sat down on the bench and ran her hands through her hair.

"Uh, maybe this was a bad idea," she mumbled, looking at the floor, when she saw there was another piece of paper hiding underneath the bench. It had her name written in an elegant script. She lifted it up from the floor and unwrinkled it.

_Hard you have searched, well search no more. _

_I am the mystery man you've been looking for._

_Who I am?_

_I am a shadow, a mystery that you shall discover_

_Only if you can decipher my clues_

_Somewhere wet is where I hide,_

_With mermaids made of cement at my side_

_Love, the Mystery Man _

"Oh Cindy, he's so dreamy! He writes such nice love notes!" Libby said happily. "I bet he's going to be perfect."

"Yeah," she looked up at the replica of Mars and sighed. "Perfect."

-x-


	10. Goodbye Cindy Helpless

So after some dabbling, I finally came up with the next chapter in this story. Enjoy!

I don't own Jimmy. Sorry for the LONG absence. Almost sickening, isn't it? SORRY! =)

Goodbye Cindy Helpless, Hello Cindy Vortex

As Cindy climbed into Libby's car, she was still trying to figure out her next clue.

"Libs, do you think he could be talking about the old Adventure to Atlantis ride at Retroland?"

Libby frowned and shrugged.

"I don't remember a mermaid there."

"Don't you remember? At the entrance to the ride there was a mermaid fountain."

"Girl, I don't remember! That place has been closed for years. Why would he put a clue there?"

"I don't know," she responded. "But just take me there," she commanded.

"Cindy, if we get caught."

"Just DO it!"

Libby blinked stupidly.

"Okay, okay jeepers!" She sighed. "Girl, you've been acting so bipolar lately girl. I don't know what emotion to expect out of you! One minute you're swoonin' over Jimmy like a lost puppy and the next your back to your old self bossing people around! What is going on with you?"

Cindy shrugged as they drove into the old, abandoned parking lot of Retroland.

"I guess this week has just been confusing for me."

"I think you're still upset about the divorce."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to talk about it."

Libby shrugged.

"I think that you could maybe think clearer if you did talk about it. After all, it's only been a month. And I saw your mom with that other guy…"

Cindy growled.

"FINE, you want me to talk? I'll talk! It drives me crazy that my mom is dating only a month after the divorce has been finalized. It drives me crazy that all she talks about is this character. It drives me crazy that she's got no sense of ethics. I still miss my dad, I miss his laugh. I miss everything. He's halfway across the country and he's so depressed. I just don't understand why they had to split. He never hurt us, he worked to support us and he was a sweet man. I just don't understand he wasn't good enough for her! I hate that I feel so helpless!"

There were a few moments of silence and Libby actually laughed.

"So basically, you're in love with Jimmy. But, because of what happened with your parents you're afraid to confront it directly."

"What are you a shrink now?"

Libby laughed again.

"You're afraid right now Cind, I understand that. But, I also know that you want Jimmy, and I know that you'll snap eventually, just make sure I'm not in your way when you do."

"But, you said yourself that it would be good for me to move on!"

Libby smiled thoughtfully.

"Only IF your heart isn't stuck on Jim, but girl, you've got some serious STUCK issues."

"I am not stuck! I'm searching for this mystery guy, aren't I?"

"Because you are hoping that it's Jimmy."

Cindy flushed.

"Cind, please just talk to Jimmy. Be vulnerable. I know it's scary, but it needs to happen if you EVER want him to love you."

Cindy blinked at her friend, obviously shocked by this glaring truth.

All along she had been afraid of being vulnerable. She was so deathly afraid to let him in on her secret, being afraid that he would reject her.

"Cindy, it hurts me to see you like this. I know this isn't who you are. You've always been so strong, always sure of what you want. I know that somewhere beneath this fear lurks the Cindy I know and love. The Cindy who was willing to wear space makeup to catch his eye even though it gave you a rash, the Cindy who was special girl, the Cindy who could kick Neutron's ass any day. And once you stop running, you'll be able to find her again."

There were a few moments of silence and then Cindy let a few tears slide from her eyes. She sniffled.

"We should go get the next clue."

Libby nodded and followed her into the rusty old gates. The old abandoned Park was creepy and dark.

"Why didn't they just tear this place down?" She whispered in the dark.

"I don't know, but it's sort of creepy."

"Agreed," Cindy stated. Then she saw it, a huge fountain not far from where they were. It was a beautiful fountain, about the height of a person, and the water was glowing.

"Okay, that's REALLY creepy."

Cindy turned around and glared at Libby. They walked over to the fountain, and in the water lay a small box sunk at the bottom of the fountain. It was emitting a light blue light, and Cindy picked it out of the water. It sort of looked like Jimmy's old hypercube. She pushed the button and it opened to reveal a piece of paper and a key. Cindy thought it was odd that the piece of paper was completely dry.

"What does the note say?"

_Hard you have searched, well search no more. _

_I am the mystery man you've been looking for._

_Who I am?_

_I am a shadow, a mystery that you shall discover_

_One last clue remains, _

_You shall find it hidden in plain sight,_

_Only opened by this key,_

_And revealed in the darkest of night._

_Love, the Mystery Man _

"Ugh, this is getting old." Libby sighed looking at the note in her hands.

"I don't know what he means though. Hidden in plain sight?

"I don't know Cind, but I'm tired and I want to go home. We've got school tomorrow."

"Right," she said as she tucked the key into her back pocket and closed the box.

Libby yawned as they drove past the Neutron's house. Cindy was discouraged to see that Amber's car was parked out front.

But, Libby smiled.

"Get some sleep."

"Okay," she responded and walked into the house.

All the lights were off and the house was completely dark. When she got home she put the box on her dresser, and the key she put near her computer. But, as she walked over to her bed she noticed an odd script that appeared on the key. She lifted up the key and read the elegant words.

_This final clue you have found, _

_Now find me where we shared our kiss…_

_Play our song _

_And I shall appear to you._

_Love, the Mystery Man _

Cindy's breath froze in her throat. Was this for real? She could finally make her move. She could finally put all her wondering to an end. Her heart felt like it could fly. But, this feeling abruptly stopped as she looked across the street and saw Amber's car still parked outside of the Neutron house. Libby was right, this was stupid…. This was idiotic. Why should that bimbo have him without Cindy giving her a reasonable fight? No, she needed to do something.

She needed to stop running and just kiss him until he was blue in the face. She needed to stop being afraid! She looked up at Jimmy's house one last time and put the key on the table. It was time to risk it all for love.

Not listening to the fear in her heart. She walked straight out the door ignoring her mother's questions. She knocked on the Neutron's door, and when the door opened she was a little disappointed to discover Mrs. Neutron. She was smiling however.

"Yes Cindy, how can I help you?"

"Is Jimmy here? I have something to discuss with him."

"Uh, I think he's down in his lab but I'll buzz him up."

She pressed a red button and spoke into the speaker.

"Yes mom?" Jimmy's voice spoke.

"There's someone here to see you, Jimmy."

"Who is it?"

"Cindy."

There were a few moments of silence and then he responded.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"He'll be inside in a few minutes."

"No, I'll just go meet him outside."

"All right sweetie," she replied. The night was clear and the stars were out, the night was perfect. Except for the fact her body was shaking. Jimmy came out of his clubhouse, wearing his familiar blue lab coat.

"Hey Cindy, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Can you seriously NOT know, at least a little bit?"

"Cindy, if this is about your mystery guy."

"No. This is about you, Neutron!"

"What did I do?"

"HAH! What did you do?"

"I think it's a reasonable question."

"See? This is why I hate you! I hate that you can see right through me, and yet you're clueless. I hate that you have such a big head. I hate that you still do your hair like that. I hate the way you can make me feel so vulnerable. I hate that you could snap my heart in two with a simple word. I HATE you!"

She had advanced towards him now only a few inches away from him.

"Uh, Cindy you are starting to scare me."

"Shut up, I'm not done yet."

His mouth snapped shut.

"I hate that no matter how I fight you are the one in my head. Your eyes are the ones that make me feel lightheaded; your hand is the one I want to hold. Your lips are the ones I want to kiss."

Jimmy was blinking at her rather stupidly, like he'd been hit on the head with something heavy.

"Here, let me show you."

Before he could resist, she pulled on the front of his lab coat and crashed her lips onto his. There was an abrupt, loud crash from the kitchen. Obviously Mrs. Neutron had been watching the scene unfolding in her backyard.

But, Cindy didn't care. All she could think about was the heavenly taste emitting from the boy genius. The butterflies inside of her were fluttering wildly, and her feet had left the ground.

For a moment she feared that he would just stand there, stiff as a board, but then he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and they swayed as he deepened the kiss even further. When they pulled away she sighed deeply, knowing that the next step had to be made. There was no turning back.

"I tried to tell you before; I don't want the mystery man anymore, I'm in love with you."

"_Whoa_," an all too familiar voice said.

Amber was standing in the doorway of the clubhouse, her face as pale as a ghost and her fists clenched at her sides.

-x-

"_Kiss today goodbye, the sweetness and the sorrow_

_Wish me luck, the same to you_

_But, I can't regret what I did for love._

_What I did for love. _

_Look my eyes are dry, _

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_Oh, it's as if we always knew._

_And I won't forget what I did for love, _

_What I did for love._

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on, love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye, and point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do._

_Oh, once again can't regret_

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on, love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye and point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do._

_Whoa, won't forget, can't forget, _

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_What I did for Love, Glee Cast Version_

-x-


	11. Listen

I do love Glee, especially the music. I get lots of ideas from listening to music, so as long as music is around I'll keep writing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Recommended listening while you read- _Listen_ the Glee Cast Version and _Telephone_ the Glee Cast Version… What can I say? I'm addicted.

I don't own Jimmy.

Listen

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Cindy glanced nervously at Amber and then her eyes found Jimmy. He looked like he had discovered that two times two equaled five instead of four. She was uncertain if this was a good thing.

"It's nice to see you, Amber!" She chirped trying to redirect Amber's attention.

"Oh, don't act like I didn't catch you confessing MACKIN' on MY boyfriend!"

Cindy smiled.

"I don't deny it," she responded.

Amber growled, but Cindy just continued to smile.

"I knew you were crazy, but forcing yourself on him like that was below even you."

"He kissed me back!"

"He did not!"

"He did too!"

"Shut up, Vortex."

"No! I've been shut up for long enough."

"That's it!"

Amber flew at her, but with Cindy's martial art skills, she dodged no problem. "I am going to pull out your hair!"

At this, Jimmy stepped in between the girls, but Cindy noticed that his eyes were glued to her.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he finally sputtered out. Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I did, Neutron. I know you're dense, but I know you aren't deaf."

He blinked at her, with his arms still holding his angry girlfriend aloft. Amber grunted in frustration.

Jimmy frowned.

"You love me?"

"YES! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"My head hurts," he complained, holding his palm to his forehead. Amber flinched a little.

"Are you okay baby?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

At this, Cindy's heart sank and Amber rushed to his side.

"I'd be sick too baby," she gently replied. "Let's go inside."

With a cruel smile, she helped her limping boyfriend back inside.

For a few moments, Cindy stood outside feeling the cold wind blow against her skin.

She noticed that Mrs. Neutron was looking at her, her eyes wide and her hand at her mouth. Cindy smiled and waved as she fought back the tears in her eyes. She took notice that a few drops of rain had started to fall onto the pavement. She walked across the street and closed the door behind her before letting the tears fall. Her mother was standing in the kitchen doorway.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it mom," she said and then walked up the stairs and shut her door. She saw the key on her dresser still glowing eerily. She sank onto her bed, shedding the tears she had meant to shed for the divorce, for every pain she'd kept locked up for so long. And she slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

-x-

Cindy woke up the next morning with a massive headache. Last night seemed like a terrible memory and she was dreading seeing Jimmy at school.

After all, you just don't confess your undying love, be turned down and then expect things to be normal. It just didn't work that way. People would hear what she had done and humiliate her for it. She sighed unhappily as she changed into some fresh clothes and bounded walked downstairs. Her mother had left her breakfast and a note wishing that she'd feel better, but Cindy didn't touch breakfast. She walked outside and met Libby in her car.

"Hey girl… Whoa, you look like a mess," she commented as Cindy sat in the back seat. Sheen was watching her from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, a lot Libs," She replied coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she snapped coldly.

Sheen chuckled.

"Even I know that's a lie."

"Whatever."

"Holy crap…" Libby cried out as she abruptly slammed on the brakes, and Sheen flew forward, stopping himself with his hands.

She turned around and her eyes were wide.

"You told him, didn't you?"

Cindy flinched under her best friend's shocked gaze.

"Yes, and he did exactly what I thought he'd do. He rejected me."

"Oh my word," she whispered, putting her hand to her lips. "Oh my word, I'm so happy!"

"What?" Cindy hissed.

"You finally confessed! I KNEW you would!"

"Did you miss the part where he rejected me?"

"Just give it some time girl; I'm sure he'll explain himself. It's as plain as day that you two belong together. He loves you, I know he does."

"He practically barfed after I kissed him Libby!"

Libby's jaw actually dropped.

"You, you kissed him?"

"Like I've never kissed anyone," she responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whoa," she whispered.

"So get it out of your head that he loves me," she snapped but Libby refused to wipe the smirk off her face the rest of the way to school. When Libby had gone off to her locker, Sheen stopped for a moment.

"Jimmy loves you Cindy, I know he does."

She growled at the boy and he grinned.

"Here he comes now. I'm gonna leave you two alone."

To her dismay Sheen disappeared around the corner as Jimmy stopped right front of her.

"Sorry about yesterday night."

"I get that you don't like me Neutron. So please, if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy my humiliation in peace."

"Cindy, there's something I should tell you."

"What could be so important? That you don't love me? I guessed that from the way you nearly puked after I told you I love you."

The people around Cindy's locker were staring in shock, but she didn't care. Her heart was all ready broken, so why stop there?

"Cindy, please listen to me."

"No! I'm done listening to you! I'm done! I am going to meet the mystery man in the gym, he at least loves me!"

"About that," he began but she held up a hand.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses anymore, Jimmy."

"Cindy, this is kind of important."

But she shook her head in protest.

"Goodbye, Jimmy. I'll see you around."

She shut her locker and walked away, leaving a wide eyed, open mouthed boy genius staring after her.

-x-


	12. Worth It

So here we are, there's one more chapter and then we're done!

I don't own Jimmy!

Worth It

When the school day was over and everyone had gone home, Cindy went into the gym. It was dimly lit and it smelled like sweat.

She had found the song they had danced to the night before and downloaded it onto a CD. So she nervously pressed play on the CD player. She walked to the middle of the floor to wait for her mystery guy.

A few minutes passed, then a few hours. Cindy had moved to the bleachers, and was soon sitting with her head buried in her hands. He wasn't coming.

Just then gym door closed and Cindy turned around to see a figure in the shadows. Her heart skipped.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Cindy?" Libby's voice came from the shadows. "There's someone here who needs to talk to you."

Libby pushed Amber into the light.

"Now tell her exactly what you told me," Libby commanded to the blonde girl. The blonde girl glared at them. "Now," she hissed.

"Fine," Amber sighed. "Jimmy is the one who kissed you at the Bash."

Cindy stared at her for a few moments, her brain reeling. She was almost lightheaded.

"What?"

"I saw him kiss you and I was jealous. So that night after the Bash I tried to convince him to go out with me but he refused. When I saw the Love Potion packet, he tried to explain that it was dangerous and not to be used. All I had to do was push a little button and it tore the packet in which it was contained. He instantly fell in love with me. I just wasn't counting on it being so strong." She sighed but then continued. "Yesterday night after you came over, the effects of the Love Potion wore off and he remembered the kiss in the gym. He tried to tell you in the hallway this afternoon."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Libby overheard me telling a friend of mine so she made me promise I'd come with her and tell you. She threatened to use physical violence."

"If it was him, why didn't he come?"

"He doesn't remember writing the notes. All he knew after you confessed was that he kissed you at the Bash and he had to tell you."

"If he doesn't remember writing the notes how can you know it was him?"

"I caught him with a note the other night."

"Oh," Cindy replied.

"I really think you should talk to him. He'll be able to explain it better then I will."

"I highly doubt it, for a genius he's pretty clueless," she hissed.

Amber nodded nervously.

"Now please can I go?"

Cindy nodded as she stopped the music.

"Promise you won't hurt me?" Amber asked nervously.

"Just don't get in my way again," Cindy hissed and Amber's eyes grew wide but she nodded.

"He's all yours."

"You'd better believe it," she nodded. "And now I'm going to go find that stupid genius and pulverize him within an inch of his life."

Libby chuckled knowing that she really meant to kiss him until he was blue in the face…

-x-

Cindy walked straight to Neutron's lab and buzzed.

"Neutron, let me in this INSTANT," she hissed. A second later she was falling down the tube and had landed on her butt with a THUD.

"Okay, Neutron, you'd better start explaining right NOW."

"I know," he replied. "Well, Amber used the love potion on me."

"Yeah, your _girlfriend_ did say that."

Jimmy smiled.

"You're cute when you get jealous."

At this a light blush covered her cheeks.

"I'm _so _confused," Cindy replied.

"Well, I guess in some unconscious part of my brain, I knew what really happened. So when you awoke the real memories, my body had a physical reaction. Thus, the sickness you saw. Last night when I confronted her, Amber told me about everything, even catching me with a note. But, she never stopped me from giving them to you. Which says something, I guess."

There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you remember?"

He smiled as he moved a little closer.

"Well. Your confession made me remember that I… well I..." He paused.

"What are you trying to say Neutron? Spit it out."

"I love you, Cindy. I'm really sorry about all this, HMPH!"

He could not speak anymore because Cindy had completely thrown herself at the poor boy genius, kissing him with a ferocity that outmatched even the previous night. When his lips began moving against hers she actually began to feel like she could cry from pure happiness. His arms wrapped around her waist, and there they stood, lost in their own private world.

Cindy pulled away and smiled.

"I've been waiting forever to hear that," she muttered against his lips.

Jimmy chuckled, pulling away from her, his eyes filled with a devious sparkle.

"Why is that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know why."

"Remind me again," he added.

"I," she pointed to herself, "Love you," she pointed to him. With a chuckle he took her finger in his hand. He was leaning in to kiss her again when he stopped. She grunted in frustration.

"What's wrong Jimmy?"

"What are we going to do about Amber?"

"She won't be a problem anymore," Cindy grinned and Jimmy smiled knowingly.

He then seemed to notice that she was openly staring at his lips and he smiled.

"_Hmm_, I think I might just enjoy this a little bit too much, Vortex."

Then he softly pressed his exquisite lips against hers. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls and that his lips were POSTIVELY jumping with electricity. Her heart was beating so fast it could probably fly right out of her chest.

She felt so free! She didn't have to hide behind her façade anymore. She could love him, openly and totally. Libby was right; this vulnerability thing was 100 percent worth it.

_He _was worth it.

Maybe going to that Masquerade Bash hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

-x-


	13. About Time

Enjoy this final chapter! Love, Katie

I don't own Jimmy.

About Time

The next morning she was putting her things in locker when she felt something warm envelop her hand. The instant tingles made her smile. She turned her head to see Jimmy with his back against the locker next to her.

"Hey," he greeted warmly.

"Hi," she responded.

"How was your night?"

"Good and yours?"

"Good."

She smiled as she nudged her arm against his as she shut her locker and they began to walk hand in hand down the hallway.

"Vortex is dating Neutron?" Someone inquired.

There was a consecutive gasp through the crowd. Then there was a cat call and a break out of excited cheering. Cindy blushed and Jimmy chuckled.

"Apparently this is not a surprise?"

"Guess not," she laughed.

"Okay, everyone the show is over," chimed a familiar voice. Libby was walking towards them, a smile all over her face. The crowd slowly dissipated.

"Nice to see you two have finally got somethin' goin on!" Libby greeted smugly.

"Shut up," she hissed.

She laughed and gently nudged her with her fist, sending a small glance to Jimmy.

"Have a good day," she laughed.

Cindy smiled as they watched Libby disappear down the hallway.

"I guess this might be easier than I thought," Cindy commented.

"You thought it might be hard?"

"Neutron, we've hated each other since forever. I didn't think they'd react this well."

He chuckled.

"True."

When they came to the Advanced Geometry classroom, she turned to him.

"Let's get something straight right now. I hope you know that I don't consider last night a date."

He smiled.

"No. I have something planned for this evening."

"It doesn't involve one of your crazy experiments does it?"

"That depends on what kind of experiments we're talking about here."

"Neutron, I had no idea you were such a pervert!"

He chuckled.

"That's one of my well kept secrets."

She blushed, but cleared her throat. Jimmy merely leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled away with a smirk.

"See you in English," he winked and then disappeared down the hallway.

She stood there for a few minutes, her jaw hanging slightly open. Even this brief contact was enough to send her brain reeling. Finally, just before the bell rang she hurried inside the door.

Libby was smiling as Cindy took her place in the desk next to her.

"Libs, I think I owe you an apology."

"You mean for dragging me through your stupid and crazy schemes?"

"Yeah," she responded.

She chuckled.

"I told you that you wouldn't regret going to that Bash."

Cindy smiled thinking of the small kiss outside the classroom.

"Not at all," she responded.

Libby continued to laugh, but Cindy was lost in her own thoughts. She had a date with Jimmy Neutron tonight. A real date!

And it was about time.

-x-

There it is my beloved readers! Hope you enjoyed it. It wasn't much, I admit. But, I promised it! Anyway see you! Till we meet again. Love, Katie

_Coming Soon from Katia11_

_Dreaded Summertime- Sick and tired of the fighting, the Vortex's and the Neutron's decide that Cindy and Jimmy will have to spend an entire week **together **during the summer...This is sure to be interesting. _


End file.
